


Platonic Making Out Is A Thing, Shut Up, Shirou

by PrinceJakeFireCake



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Basically, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealousy, Oblivious Kagemori Michiru, Scheming Hiwatashi Nazuna, Shirou is begging a god he doesn't believe in for mercy, i love them, michiru is dumb but it's just because she doesn't know it's not normal to look at friends like that, not being subtle but being oblivious, the natural state of a hiwatashi nazuna is scheming, they're married, two cute lesbians being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceJakeFireCake/pseuds/PrinceJakeFireCake
Summary: Nazuna and Michiru are hopelessly in love. As these things usually work out, they're both the last to know.
Relationships: Hiwatashi Nazuna/Kagemori Michiru
Comments: 52
Kudos: 622





	Platonic Making Out Is A Thing, Shut Up, Shirou

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I watched BNA (checks imaginary watch) four hours ago, I've been overcome with feelings for these oblivious lesbians. Michiru goes through so much just to be be Nazuna again and she's not even upset that Nazuna's fooling everyone, she's just so glad that she's okay and when she sees Nazuna getting into another black van she gets so scared that Nazuna will be kidnapped again and tries so hard to make sure Nazuna is okay and Michiru loVES NAZUNA SO MUCH NAZUNA PLEASE JUST LOVE HER BACK.
> 
> Anyway, Shirou is my boy and Marie is my fave (though I love the bears with all my heart and souls and Jackie is so perfect I sob) but these oblivious monsters who never got to kiss in the show (a crime, if you ask me) deserve each other after how much effort Michiru went through. All I want is for Michiru to be happy, please.
> 
> Enjoy!

Michiru had noticed some strange behaviour, lately. Nazuna was coming over more often (which was strange, but not the strange behaviour Michiru was worried about and was actually what Michiru had always dreamed of happening) and every time Nazuna greeted Gem and Melissa at the door, then Melissa would call to her (as though Michiru wasn't already on her way to see Nazuna the moment she heard the sweet lilt of the other girl's voice) "Michiru, your friend is here." But, Melissa didn't just say "friend," like Gem said whenever he referred to Nazuna, but with emphasis. A strange lilt that made Michiru confused. 

But, seeing Nazuna distracted her long enough to not focus on that. She always swept the other girl into a hug, because it made Nazuna laugh ("It's been two days!" Nazuna giggled. "There's no way you thought I'd been kidnapped, again, in the span of two days, Michiru!") and making Nazuna laugh made Michiru feel like her whole day had brightened. They spent hours on the rooftop, Nazuna telling stories, some of which were even true, while Michiru practiced basketball or baseball or whatever other sport Jackie had talked her into trying recently.

Sometimes, and this was another part of the strange behaviour, Shirou would stand nearby, staring at them. Mostly at Michiru herself. And it was a judgmental look. It was like he was trying to communicate something just by looking at her like she was stupid. Sometimes, the confusion from why he looked so tempted to jump off the roof made her miss a shot, which caught Nazuna's attention every time. She always followed Michiru's gaze, then wrinkled her little fox snout cutely, and surprised Michiru by grabbing her hand. Nazuna would smile, that beaming happy smile that made Michiru do whatever she wanted, and suggest they go in Michiru's room, instead. Michiru always agreed, Shirou's judgmental look forgotten.

Michiru didn't know what was up with Melissa (maybe the emphasis on "friend" was just to point out that they were best friend?) and she doubted she'd ever understand what was on Shirou's mind (she checked her face, every time she felt his judgmental look, but there wasn't any snot and her shirt was clean, so maybe he had just remembered something she'd done and was judging her after the fact, which, if the case, rude), but she was really confused when she showed up with Shirou to help the mayor with something, and the mayor looked confused.

"This won't interrupt your time with Nazuna?" Mayor Rose had asked.

Michiru had been confused. Shirou was eyeing the window like he wanted to jump through it (because he is and always will be a melodramatic bastard who jumps off of things to escape uncomfortable situations). 

"Nazuna's busy today," Michiru explained, then brightened and explained further, "Her career's really starting to take off! She told me she's trying to write her own songs! That's what she's up to today, trying her hand at writing music! I'm so excited to hear what she comes up with, she was always so great at poetry in school, I bet she'll take to writing music like it's nothing! Nazuna told me that if I learn to play an instrument, she'll let me play at one of her concerts! I've been trying to learn guitar, but the claws make it difficult, so I told her not to hold her breath, but she looked so disappointed that I started trying twice as hard!"

Mayor Rose seemed amused. Shirou was inching closer to the window. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh, like you don't know the feeling of young love, Ogami," Mayor Rose laughed at him. Michiru was unsure what she meant by that, but any excuse to laugh at Shirou was a good one, so she snorted at him. He gave her the same judgmental look he seemed to be giving constantly.

"At least I know when I feel it," he grumbled, to which Mayor Rose looked shocked and stared at him in surprise.

"Shirou!" Michiru exclaimed. "You have a crush! And you never told me?"

"Oh my god," Shirou said, sounding at wit's end.

Mayor Rose laughed outright at him while Michiru tried to get details. The day ended with her having no more information than at the beginning of it, though Shirou had started vehemently denying ever feeling any emotion, ever, eventually, so Michiru was forced to stop before he gave in and punched her (she would've deserved it, but that was besides the point). Later, when she told Nazuna about it over the phone, Nazuna sounded a bit grumpy.

"Who cares who that dumb wolf likes?" she questioned, a slight lisp in her voice that meant her fangs had lengthened. "I think it's no one's business but his! You shouldn't care, either, Michiru!"

"But, wouldn't it be fun to make fun of him?" Michiru asked.

The pause meant that Nazuna was weighing making fun of Shirou for having emotions with ignoring it outright.

"I don't think a young woman should be talking to such an old man about his love life!" Nazuna finally settled on.

"Is it weird?" Michiru asked, confused. Shirou didn't look his age. Maybe he did, Michiru thought with a gasp. Nobody had ever lived to over a thousand before, maybe all 1000+ year olds looked like Shirou. Maybe she should ask him.

"Anyway," Nazuna said, drawing attention back to herself. "I'm coming over tomorrow. So, you had better be ready to hear my song! I expect only positive criticism!"

Asking Shirou any questions was forgotten. Michiru exclaimed, "I'm so excited! I've been excited since last year!"

"You thought I was kidnapped last year-"

"I mean figuratively!" Michiru whined. "You know that, Nazuna! Don't tease me!"

Nazuna laughed, which made Michiru grin. They said their farewells and hung up, but something about everyone's behaviour was really bothering Michiru. She wondered what was up with them.

Nazuna showed up, the next day, looking more radiant than usual. Her hair was in a loose braid over her shoulder, her dress was the shade of coral pink that Michiru thought made her look angelic, and she was even wearing the heels Michiru always complimented her on.

"Wow, Nazuna," Michiru gasped. "You look even prettier than usual, what's the occasion?"

"I'm practicing for when I'm recognized wherever I go," Nazuna stated, her tail popping up behind her and revealing that even it had been groomed perfectly.

Michiru let Nazuna's braid run over her fingers. 

"Your hair's so pretty braided, Nazuna," Michiru stated, then fixed the hair-tie at the end a bit so it wouldn't come loose. "If you ever want help, I'm always free to help you!"

"Thank you, Michiru," Nazuna purred, looking smug as she stared at Shirou. Shirou looked like he was debating all his life choices.

"I don't feel any affection for any living being," he snarled, baring his teeth. Kuro alighted on his shoulder. "Except for Kuro."

"Of course you don't," Nazuna huffed, baring her teeth just slightly. "Everybody gets so defensive about emotions."

"I am over a thousand," he growled.

"Creep," she growled back.

"I don't understand what's going on," Michiru admitted, stepping between them. She'd watched a nature documentary on foxes and wolves fighting, once, and she didn't want either of them to end up bloodied and bruised.

"Nothing important, Michiru," Nazuna assured her.

"Nothing important, Michiru," Shirou repeated in a mocking tone.

Nazuna started rolling up her sleeve and Shirou's teeth were quite a bit sharper than normal, so Michiru dragged Nazuna up to her room to get her to sing the songs she'd written.

Michiru was confused until she saw Marie again, because Marie was a source of constant information but also a well of knowledge and sarcasm. Michiru was flicking through pictures on her phone of herself and Nazuna (they'd gone to the mall and tried on everything they saw) in matching wedding dresses (Nazuna had insisted and had had the shop assistant take a picture of them together and Michiru had thought she'd die she'd smiled so hard) when Marie wolf-whistled from behind her.

"When's the wedding?" she snickered.

Michiru's whole life crashed down around her as she thought or her relationship with Nazuna. All the touching, the dresses, the cheek kisses, the hair-playing, the jealousy whenever Michiru looked at Shirou or Jackie or Nina or random people on the street, the talks of a future together, the one time Nazuna had told her that it was okay if Michiru didn't do much, money-wise, because Nazuna had been planning a career that would support them both since they were in middle school, the time Nazuna asked if Michiru preferred adoption or in vitro fertilization, the time Nazuna asked what colours Michiru would like for a wedding, the time Nazuna had slipped a ring on Michiru's and her own finger and Michiru hadn't noticed for three days until Shirou grumbled about not having emotions and Nazuna took it back, the time directly after that when Nazuna whispered "Later, then," literally four hours ago when Nazuna had gotten into a wedding dress that was a light shade of blue, then convinced Michiru to get into a wedding dress that was light pink, then had the shop attendant take pictures of them while smiling every time said shop attendant talked about what an attractive couple they made.

"Oh my god I'm dating Nazuna!" Michiru screeched.

"You didn't know?" Marie exclaimed.

"How was I supposed to know?" Michiru questioned.

"She literally has pictures of her kissing you on all her social media!" 

"I thought it was platonic!"

"Are you stupid?"

"Maybe!"

Michiru's phone rang. She glanced at it, saw Shirou's name, and answered to scream, "How long have I been dating Nazuna?"

Shirou's silence somehow sounded put-upon.

"I'm not asking what you want for dinner," he stated. "You don't get a choice, you fool."

"Don't call me a fool!" Michiru whined. "How was I supposed to know? Did you know?"

"Everyone knows," Shirou stated. "The blind guy down the street knows."

"I haven't talked to Steve in weeks!" Michiru argued.

"Exactly," he muttered, then hung up on her. Michiru glared at the phone and hoped he could feel it. Then, she got to her feet and started running. She had work to do.

She showed up to Nazuna's place with three bouquets of flowers, ten boxes of chocolates, and a ring. Nazuna looked at her for a moment, then laughed.

"Does this mean I succeeded in wooing you?" Nazuna asked, teasingly poking the ring box.

"Nazuna, I've been in love with you for, like, my whole life!" Michiru exclaimed. "No wooing was required!"

Nazuna didn't answer, only hugged Michiru. Michiru dropped everything to hug Nazuna back. They fit together perfectly, like always. they pulled away just enough to smile at each other, laugh a bit at how silly they were. The first kiss felt like coming home. Michiru almost wanted to kiss Nazuna forever, but burying her face in Nazuna's hair while Nazuna nosed at her throat was just as perfect. 

"I love you, Nazuna," Michiru whispered.

"I love you too," Nazuna beamed, leaning in for another kiss. Michiru happily obliged.

Several hours later, when hearts had been laid bare and Nazuna had found enough space for all the flowers and chocolates, they lay on Nazuna's bed, curled together.

"Shirou's going to make fun of me forever," Michiru stated.

"It'll be fine," Nazuna giggled, rubbing their wrists together.

"Mayor Rose is going to think I'm too dumb to do anything," Michiru sighed.

"We can reassure her," Nazuna replied, busy rubbing her neck against Michiru's.

"Are you trying to scent mark me?" Michiru questioned.

"I've been subtly scent marking you for months," Nazuna stated. "I'm allowed to be obvious, now."

"Shirou doesn't have a crush on me, Nazuna."

"So he says."

"He tried to push me out of the window two days ago."

"So he's a tsundere. You're weak to those, you know-"

Michiru rubbed their noses together. Nazuna melted, hugging her close again. Michiru grinned, returning the hug. Their fluffy tails brushed against each other. They slept comfortably.


End file.
